gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Drive-By
Was wollen sie, ich putze hier nur. Ich bin auch öfter im RDR Wiki anzutreffen. Nebenbei bin ich Admin im L.A. Noire Wiki welches ihr unbedingt mal besuchen solltet :D Mein Fortschritt |Little Jacob ,Roman, Packie |Infernus, NRG 900 |- |TLaD |84% (Xbox 360) 3x Story |Get Lost |Jim, Malc |Hexer, Innovation |- |TBoGT |100% (Xbox 360) 2x Story, jede Mission min. 10x wiederholt |Frosting on the Cake, For the Man who has Everything, Departure Time |Yusuf Amir, Tony Prince, |APC, Super Drop Diamond |- |GTA Advance |100% (GBA) 5x durch |Angriff, Abflug |8-Ball | - |- |GTA Chinatown Wars |''Gerade besorgt (Iphone)'' |''noch keine'' |''noch keiner'' |''noch keines'' |} 'Vehasstetste Missionen ' N.O.E.(GTA San Andreas) Learning to Fly (GTA San Andreas) Schutt und Asche (GTA Vice City) (ohne Gamepad) Meine Komentare zu den GTA s *'Grand Theft Auto ': Finde es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich öde (besonders das man so schnell stirbt), aber dafür das es das aller erste GTA ist ganz pasabel *'London 1969' : auch nicht gerade der Renner, ist aber immer noch cooler wie das erste *'London 1961 : '''Habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht wirklich getestet,aber ein Paar neue Autos sind immer cool *'GTA II : Ziemlich cool, das geilste 2D GTA. Besonders cool finde ich die vielen neuen Waffen (im vergleich zum ersten Teil) sowie die Amokläufe. Enorme Steigerung im Vergleich zum ersten Teil *'GTA III ': Für das erste 3D GTA gut, allerdings finde ich das Setting nicht so toll und das Gameplay ist auch noch sehr unausgereift (Stichwort Ducken) *'GTA Vice City ': Echt ein Kracher, mir gefallen fast alle Missionen. Mein Lieblings GTA nach IV (hat auch absolut den geilsten Soundtrack) *'''GTA San Andreas : Auch unglaublich geil. Aufgrund seines Wahnsinns Umfang und den vielen Verfügbaren Mods schier unglaublich groß. Bietet stundenlangen Spielspaß *'GTA Advance' : Eigentlich ein tolles GTA, hat allerdings ziemliche Balance Probleme. So ist der Flammenwerfer die beste Waffe im Spiel. Für ein Spiel zwischenduch toll (gewesen). *'GTA Liberty City Stories ': ein netter Zeitvertreib für zwischendurch, aber auf Dauer nicht gerade reizvoll.' ' *'GTA Vice City Stories ': Ziemlich cool, mein erstes PSP Spiel. Finde es auch nach 2 maligem durchspielen immer noch reizvoll einfach mal Chaos zu verursachen. Auch die Story finde ich sehr interessant(besonders weil man noch Hintergrund Informationen zu Vice City erhält). *'GTA IV :'Unglaublich geiles Gameplay, stimmungsvolle Story, und durch das Deckungssystem geile Ballereien *'The Lost and Damned :' Storytechnisch nicht so pralle, allerdings sind die neuen Motorräder und Waffen ganz cool *'GTA Chinatown Wars ': Gerade erst besorgt. Spielt sich ziemlich geil, die Steuerung ist allerdings ziemlich schwer. *'''The Ballad of Gay Tony : '''Sehr geil, die Story ist ziemlich interessant, die neuen Waffen und Fahrzeuge sind sehr reizvoll und auch die Drug Wars sind geil (hab mittlerweile schon über 140 Drug Wars gemacht) Meine Entdeckungen Der Boxtrainer im Fitness-Center von Los Santos lässt sich sehr kreativ töten : Ihr müsst darauf achten das er noch am Boxsack trainiert. Rennt gegen den Boxsack gegen den der Trainer schlägt, so das dieser gegen den Trainer prallt. Mit etwas Glück fällt er nun um und nimmt dabei Schaden. Macht das 3-4 mal dann ist er Tot. Zusatz : Man kann mit dem Boxsack auch andere Leute verletzen... z.B. den Typ der den Leuten im Ring thumb|268px|Big Mitch Baker in einem Hunter zujubelt. Einfach einmal schlagen so das er einem folgt , und in den schwingenden Boxsack rennen lassen. Zusatz 2 : Mit etwas "Glück" kann man sich auch selbst verletzten(indem man sich vom schwingenden Boxsack treffen lässt). Dabei sinkt direkt die Lebensenergie(auch wenn man eine Schutzweste hatt), vermutlich weil das Spiel denkt man wird überfahren. Es sind in GTA IV nicht alle Konter (mit dem Messer) tödlich, der letzte Gegner beim Cage Fight (TBoGT) beispielsweise hat soviel Lebensenergie dass er nach der besagten Attacke immer noch lebt. Wenn man in GTA IV über eine Parkbank springt kann es sein dass man ca 30 Sekunden rückwärts stolpert. Vermutlich ein Fehler in der Kolission.